A Ring of Pure and Endless Light
by Frodo-Gurl19
Summary: Frodo falls into Diamond's world and she helps him, eventual romance
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine except myself:Diamond, actually that's what my Hobbit name would be, I looked it up.  
  
  
  
Frodo awoke with sweat drenching his whole body. He had had another one of those dreadful nightmares of Sauron taking back what was rightfully his and covering all Middle-Earth of a second darkness. The hobbit pulled himself up from his sleeping position and looked around. Mordor. He hated the evil ground that he was treading on, no signs of colour anywhere all there was was black. Frodo turned around to see his companion, Samwise Gamgee, asleep as though back in the Shire. Then Frodo got up to his feet, for he did not want to fall back asleep incase the nightmare was there waiting for him.  
  
He walked along the black ground to a little patch of dead, black trees. Frodo grasped for the silver chain around his neck which was bound to the fate of carrying Frodos' fate and doom. The One Ring. He pulled up the chain, but something was off, the chain was indeed lighter than five minutes ago. Then he screamed. The Ring was gone. Frodo fell to the ground and thought that's it, we lost, all because I fell asleep. The ground however seemed to be getting no nearer to Frodo. He looked down, instead of hard, black ground beneath him, he saw a whirlpool of every colour imaginable, and it was sucking Frodo into it. Before he knew what was happening, Frodo landed on a cold surface of cement. He struggled to look up, but when he did he saw a sign that read 'McDonalds'. Frodo looked around and thought that he was indeed not in Mordor. Then he looked at himself, he was wearing the same attire he had wore for at least three months, a white blouse, a deep brown vest, a deep brown velvet shirt, and topped with a green Elven cloak. His hair was still the curly dark brown hair he had had, but something was still strange. Frodo stood up cautiously, then he realised what was a miss. He was tall. He had gone from his usual hobbit size 3 feet 6 inches, to 5 feet 6 inches. "No, this isn't possible! Oh I must find someone to help explain what devilry has caused this." He whispered.  
  
Diamond was on her way to McDonalds and thought to herself what a great day she's been having. She had just got fired from her part-time job at Blockbuster, her boyfriend broke up with her, and none of her friends were in town. Then she saw the most peculiar looking thing ever. Someone was outside of McDonalds, but was crouched in a corner with his/her back to everyone. Diamond went up to him/her and taped on his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, are you all right?" She asked. But before she could blink a sword appeared at her throat. It seemed the person had turned around and was now visible. When Diamond had seen who it was her voice became a whisper. "Frodo...Elijah..Baggins" The man seemed confused at the Elijah part, but he lowered the sword from Diamonds' throat. "How do you know me?" He asked suspiciously. Diamond although did not respond because she had fainted.  
  
  
  
Like No Like???? plz R&R I give the Ring to anyone who does *flashes ring infront of Elijah* 


	2. Blue Eyes of Fire

Disclaimer: Frodo does not belong to me, actually Elijah Wood belongs to me but then you would have to know me to understand that (hugs Elijah) hope you like the 2nd chapter! Please don't hurt me!! it's the 1st really discriptioned story I've ever done.  
  
  
  
Blue Eyes of Fire  
  
  
  
When Diamond woke up, she found a cold hand slapping her cheek. She opened her blue-turning grey eyes to see a face above her, looking concerned and desperate. "You're awake." The man said. "yes, so it would appear." Diamond said slowly as she lifted herself up from the cold ground of her neighbourhood McDonalds. Her loose, black, shoulder length , straight hair was in her face. She brushed it away hastily. Suddenly she remembered why she was on the ground in the first place. She glanced at the sword that the stranger still held in his hand. Diamond was uneasy, and she scuttled off into the corner where she had found him earlier on. He looked at her puzzled at first, then looked in her range of vision, at the sword, he hastily put it away. He looked desperate for help. He tried to speak, but Diamond got there first. "W-who are you? What are you doing here, and why on God's earth do you have a sword???" Diamond asked in a speed faster then even the sharp ears of Elves could not understand it. The man nealed down in front of Diamond and spoke. " My name is Frodo Baggins, I am a Hobbit from The Shire. Frankly, I do not know how I came to be..here. I have a sword because my uncle gave it to me when the Fellowship and I set off for Mordor. Now please, would you stand up and not look so frightened of me. I am really not that harmful," Frodo held out a hand to Diamond, she looked at it, then took it nervously. "really, I just want to know someone isn't trying to kill me." He looked at her again, this time with some sterness in his face. "Do you know the way to Mordor?" He asked the question as if saying, 'do you know where the nearest bus stop is?' She looked at him amazed. "Mordor?" Diamond whispered as if the name itself was forbidden to utter. She looked down as if trying to recall a distant memory, then it clicked. "The books, the three most greatest writings in all of literrature." She looked at Frodo again, but this time her eyes had started to mist up with tears. "You're real!!!!!" she exclaimed. Frodo looked at her, confused. "I am real, I am right here." He gestured with his hands at his body. then suddenly he felt the weight of another person on him, it was the girl. He took her arms gently from his neck and held her at arms length. "If I may, I would like to ask you some questions now. Is that all right?" Frodo tried to look at both of the girls' eyes but found that it was to difficult, so he gave up. She smiled gently, then a single tear fell down her smooth cheek and onto the pavement. It reminded Frodo of how he had cried after Gandalf fell into shadow at the bridge of Kaza Doom. "Sure, what do you want to ask?" She looked at him quizzically, as thought searching for an answer in those deep, penetrating, ocean blue eyes. He smiled, then shuddered, and drew his Elven cloak closed towards his body. "If you do not mind, I would like to be in some kind of shelter before I start asking questions?" Frodo's teeth began to chatter, and only now did Diamond realise that it was indeed chilly. "Sure." She began to walk with Frodo beside her, down the block to her apartment building. Frodo suddenly turned to look at her, those eyes never losing their touch of penetrating the gazer. As he cocked his head to one side as he asked, " What is your name?" He spoke as thought he might break Diamond if he spoke higher than a normal tone. "Diamond." She said with an air of precaution in her voice, as though she thought she was giving away too much information. Frodo turned his gaze straight ahead again. "It is a beautiful name." He said. They reached a tall white building with endless windows and balconies. "I s this your home?" Frodo asked with mounting interest. Diamond looked up at the building and just glared. "Yes." She said it as though she wish it a death by the foul Ringwraiths, thought Frodo. Once inside the buliding they went to the second floor and came to a halt at the door 19. Diamond slipped a tiny silver key into the lock and the door opened. The girl sounded just like Lord Elrond when she smiled at him and said, "Welcome to my world, Frodo Baggins." 


	3. The First Night

Disclaimer: I own nobody I tell u!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: If I suck at this it's not my fault!!!!!! I have lots of imagination but I think I left all my grammar back in the 5th grade!!!!!!! .  
  
  
  
Frodo stuck his head into the apartment, then he took it all in. The bookcase, the kitchen, the living room, the hall, and the three bedrooms and one bathroom.  
  
A/N: I'm changing the way that the charcters speak just cause it's easier.  
  
Frodo: This is amazing!!!!!!!  
  
Diamond: Meh, it's nothing special, but it's home. :::Flops back on love- seat::: Come sit down. ::pats spot next to her::: I don't bite.......hard. :::Smiles:::  
  
::: Frodo comes to sit down but hesitates because of the biting part:::  
  
Frodo: ::: Faces Diamond::: So what were you saying earlier about books, and something about Elijah?  
  
Diamond: Oh that, :::Gets up and goes to the bookshelf and retrieves 3 books, comes back to the love-seat and sits down::: These are the greatest books of all time. :::Shows Frodo the books:::  
  
Frodo: ::: Takes the books from Diamond and begins to read the titles:::  
  
Diamond: If you want to start reading them you can. Just be sure to start with "The Fellowship of the Ring." Then go to "The Two Towers." Then finally, "The Return of the King."  
  
Frodo: And what about this Elijah person you were talking about?  
  
Diamond: Oh..him ::: Picks up a magazine that was laying on the floor and brandshes the cover photo to Frodo::: Look familiar????  
  
Frodo: :::Staring down at the picture of Elijah Wood::: This man resembles.....me!!!!!!!!  
  
Diamond: Exactly!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodo: But * why * does he look like me, Diamond??? I don't understand.  
  
Diamond: Neither do I. :::Smiles and goes over to her DVD collection, pulls out LotR, and puts it in the player. Then returns to her seat.::: This might help you understand, or confuse you even more.  
  
+ 3 hours later +  
  
Frodo: No, it's not possible. How did they do it? :::Frodo's questions were unanswered because of the sleeping figure of Diamond sitting next to him, he glanced at the red numbers of a clock, it read 1:30AM:::  
  
:::Frodo looked around at the empty apartment, he'd decided to try to find Diamond's bedroom. Very carefully he picked up the sleeping human and carried her to a black painted room, it contrasted very much with the white bed, but it looked none the less to belong to a 19 year old girl. Frodo laid down Diamond on her bed, where she stirred for a moment then fell silent.::::  
  
Frodo: :::Whispers::: Diamond, if only I could find The Ring I could leave, but I must stay. :::Suddenly, Frodo notices a silver chain around Diamond's neck, he reaches for it with one finger, but as soon as he touched the chain Diamond's hand flew up to her throat and grabbed at the chain. Her eyes snapped open.:::  
  
Diamond: What are you doing?  
  
Frodo: Err..I was just putting you in your bed.  
  
Diamond: :::Hastily taking off her necklace and putting it in a drawer, with a lock.::: Oh ok well then umm you can sleep in my room on the floor for now, there's a mattress under then bed and a blanket and pillow if you want, I'm going to bed, goodnight!  
  
Frodo: :::In the mattress bed with a blanket and pillow::: Goodnight Diamond, sleep well.  
  
Diamond: :::Half asleep, but half awake::: Love you, Lij. ::: Falls asleep:::  
  
Frodo: :::Gets up and kisses Diamond on the cheek.::: If this time of dispair and darkness does not conquer us, I may learn how to love.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK OK I know real mushy and all that, but have pity on a struggling author!!!!!!!!! free pixie stix for all you who review all nice and prettiful!!!!!!!! I burn tests with flames!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Threatning and Shopping

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...blahdy blah blah!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Frodo: Diamond, wake up! It's breakfast!!! (shakes Diamond) Wake up!!!!  
  
Diamond: (groggily) huh???? oh, food????  
  
Frodo: Yes and lots of it. I made breakfast.  
  
(Diamonds eyes snap open and she jumps out of bed and goes to the kitchen to find food....everywhere!)  
  
Diamond: Frodo!!!! I told you to wake me up so that I could make breakfast, not let me sleep in and find the kitchen in less than normal condition.  
  
(Frodo steps away from the human. He does not like it when she becomes upset, because then she takes away the books. Diamond walks over to the counter, and picks up a book entitled, "The Two Towers". She then dangles it by one of it's corners, right above the open window.)  
  
Diamond: Do you want to see this book again?  
  
Frodo: Yes, please don't throw it out the window!!!!  
  
Diamond: Don't cook again! (Thrusts the books into his arms.) Now, to cleaning.  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
Diamond: Finished!!!! Hey Frodo want to go shopping??  
  
(Frodo looks at her from his position ontop of the now-clean kitchen counter, and cocks his head to one side.)  
  
Frodo: What is "shopping?"  
  
Diamond: Oh yeah, ummm it's where we go to a big place and get new clothes.  
  
Frodo: I get all my clothes from Bilbo.  
  
Diamond: Well you see, that's in Middle Earth. We're just in Earth, get it??  
  
Frodo: Not really.  
  
Diamond: I'll explain on the way there, now let's go! (hands Frodo his cloak, looks at his feet.) We definitely need to buy you some shoes.  
  
~At the Mall~  
  
Diamond: Well this is it, nothing spectacular but I get by.  
  
Frodo: This is amazing.  
  
(Diamond smiles at Frodo, the Hobbit seems to have grown on her over the past day, and she thought he felt the same way.)  
  
~At night, back in the apartement~  
  
(Diamond stuffs the 5th bag of clothes that Frodo bought into her room, next to Frodo's sleeping bag. Jeez, for a Hobbit he sure did like clothes.)  
  
Diamond: Okay, 2 bags from Wal-mart, 2 from Stitches, and one from Tip Top.  
  
Frodo: Yup. (he's indulging in "The Two Towers" again, often muttering, "How'd they know I said that?" or, "Amazing!")  
  
(Diamond flops down on her bed)  
  
Diamond: Ready to crash?  
  
Frodo: What?  
  
Diamond: (rolls eyes) I mean fall asleep!!!  
  
Frodo: Oh yeah, alright.  
  
(Frodo reluctantly puts a bookmark in the Book and lays down beside the floor, his only thought is, "I'm here to find The Ring, nothing else. Not even a girl." With that he falls asleep, as though back in the Shire, in his own bed. Nice and warm.)  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it, maybe a little rushed but my mind's not functional today! R&R oh and thanks to my ONLY reviewer, Elven Sapphire, who gives me nothing but good reviews! Thankie! I give you and member of the Fellowship with the exception of Frodo.!!!!!!! Byes!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
